


Believer

by kinkshamer



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on the song believer by imagine dragons, Dark is a bitch, Dont see much With The Host, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Gonna be it, M/M, Mentions and descriptions of abuse, Smut, This it boi, description of panic attacks, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkshamer/pseuds/kinkshamer
Summary: The Host is one of Markiplier's many egos. He is constantly looked down upon as weaker, unimportant and is abused. In this story, he grows, he shows that he is not weak and is important. The host stands up to the abuse and tries to make a better life for himself. He can't do it alone, he will need some help. That is where Wilford Warstache comes in.-Fic Based on the song Believer By Imagine Dragons-





	1. First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> Wwwwwwwwwwwwwooooooo

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to another let’s play of..” The words were spoken calmly. The man saying those words was none other than the famous Markiplier, but the man who was saying them at the exact same time was not. The man that was saying the words and actions of Markiplier was known as, The Host. The Host was in his own little recording studio that Wilford Warfstache had made for him. Wilford had made this when the others had gotten a little annoyed at The Host’s constant narration. The Host calmly talked about Mark’s let’s play video and then heard his door slightly creak open. 

“Host?” a voice called. His head turned toward the sound and smiled recognizing it easily. 

“Yes, Wilford?” He chuckled. He heard Wilford walk up to him and stop right in front of him. 

“How are you?” The pink mustached man asked as he gently touched The Hosts face. Said man leaned into the touch softly and smiled. 

“I am doing okay” The host smiled as he narrated in his head. 

“How are you?” He asked Wilford and reached up to touch his face. Wilford held his hands and chuckled. The Host felt the vibrations and the man’s body move with the chuckle. 

“I am okay, tired from dealing with everyone and making sure they are settled but okay.” His accent rang thick through The Host’s ears. Wilford gently kissed The Host’s head and whispered a goodbye and an I’ll see you later. The blindfolded man heard Wilford leave and he sighed softly. He began to narrate again for a little while before his door was slammed open. The Host jumped in surprise and quickly turned toward his door. His hair was grabbed and yanked as he was thrown out of his chair. 

“Get to the meeting table you dumb ass.” A growl was heard and The Host recognized it as Dark. He whimpered and whisper narrated and Dark kicked him in the side. A groan left his lips at the contact as he slowly got up. The Host whimpered and made his way to his chair before sitting down. He tried to keep his breathing even as everyone made to their seats. Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his neck and smelled perfume and smiled knowing it was Wilford. Once everyone had quieted down Dark started talking about something that The Host really didn’t pay much attention to because instead of having Dr.Iplier next to him, it was the pink mustached man himself. Wilford was rubbing his hand comfortably on The Host’s thigh. Said man bit his lip as to not speak of the action out loud by accident. The Host felt calm and content for the first time in his life. He had always been on edge ever since he had lost his eyes. Wilford chuckled lightly and still kept his hand gently stroking The Host’s thigh. During the meeting, the Ego’s talked about how they could try and take over Mark. The Host raised his hand to speak but Dark never said anything to allow The Host to speak. The said man was afraid of speaking out of turn so he put his hand down. Suddenly Google spoke up.

“I don’t know how The Host can assist us in our endeavor.” The rest of the ego’s nodded and hummed in agreement. 

“The Host thinks that Google should shut the fuck up.” The Host said out loud towards Google. The room went quiet before an audible smack filled the room. Dark had just slapped The Host. 

“Do not talk out of turn you pathetic piece of shit!” Dark boomed and The Host got up quickly and ran out of the room. 

“Dark please stop hurting him!” Wilford begged angrily and went into his stocking and pulled out a knife and quickly made a cut on Darks neck, before leaving the room after The Host. Wilford quickly ran to The Host’s recording room and found him curled in the corner, whimpering and muttering to himself. 

“Host, sweetheart…” Wilford said softly as he gently made his way over to the man in the corner. 

“Honey, can I touch you?” The mustached man asked gently. The Host nodded and Wilford gently started to rub his arm. 

“Do you need a hug?” he asked in a whisper. The Host nodded and was soon pulled into a tight but comforting hug. Wilford began to whisper to him sweet things. He rubbed his back and held him tight.

“You are perfect. You are handsome. You belong here…” Wilford whispered and brought the man into his lap to hold him better. The Host gripped Wilford shirt tightly and kept muttering to himself, his heartbeat still racing. 

“The Host wonders why Wilford even cares for him, why him of all people.” The Host said softly and kept muttering narrations to himself. Wilford sighed gently and kissed his head while still rocking him. 

“I care about you because you are special, you make me feel something..” Wilford whispered to him. The Host nodded and held onto Wilford. The mustached man rocked him slowly and started to hum a soft tune. The Host didn’t know what song it was from so he guessed Wilford made it up, he was starting to calm down though. As he was being rocked, the blindfolded man started to fall asleep in Wilford's arms. 

“Will I’m getting very tired..” The Host whispered. Wilford chuckled and kept rocking him slowly and rubbed his back soothingly and kept humming. Soon Wilford heard soft snores come from The Host. He chuckled and picked him up and took him to his bed. He tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the head before going out the door. 

Wilford turned his back and leaned against The Hosts door. He ran a hand through his hair then gently touched the wood of the door. The mustached man chuckled and whispered under his breath before going back to his room.

“I will protect you..”


	2. Tired Of The Way Things Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 eep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to have some good fluffness. Idk Just all the characters and how they interact with him.

The crack of a neck is the first thing The Host heard when he woke up. He smelt roses and death. Suddenly he was pulled out of bed and onto the floor. A sharp pain hit his side as he felt a foot kick him. 

“Get up you piece of shit it’s already noon.” Dark growled and kicked The Host again, before leaving with a slam to the door making The Host jump. The Host narrated softly in a whisper tone as he slowly got up and sat back down on his bed. He clutched his side and whimpered at the pain from Dark’s heavy boot. He took a couple deep breaths before heading out the door. He smelled a medicine kind of smell and chuckled. 

“Good morning Dr. Iplier, how are you feeling?” he asked and said man stopped and laughed. 

“I am doing great Host! Thanks for asking! Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit upset and When will you let me replace your bandages?! Those things are filthy!” Dr. Iplier exclaims. The Host chuckles and nods.

“I feel alright, just a bit of an upset stomach, but if anything gets worse ill ask you alright? And no you can not touch my bandages” The Host smiled and patted his shoulder, he felt the lab coat beneath his fingers and chuckled. “Have a good day” he said and started to walk off. Dr.Iplier said his goodbye and left as well. The Host headed towards the kitchen to make himself some food and he smelt peanut butter and the smell of babies. He smiled wide and leaned against the wall of the kitchen.

“Good afternoon Ed and King.” The two men noticed The Host and came over to him with coffee just how the host likes. 

“Good afternoon Host! King and I made you some coffee! We know how you like it!, two creams and four sugars to tha exact!” Ed Edgar exclaimed as he held it the coffee out for The Host. The Host smiled and gently took it and took a sip. 

“Thank you gentlemen… How are you two?” The Host asked while he took another sip.

“I’m doing okay! Running around takes a lot out of a guy but I’m okay!” The King of the Squirrels exclaimed with a giggle and The Host could hear him bouncing in place. 

“I’m doing great! Need like ten gallons of coffee to stay awake due to the babies keepin me up but I’m doing great!!” Ed Edgar laughed and patted the Hosts shoulder. “See ya around!” and with that he left the room.

“Bye Host!” The King Of The Squirrels yipped and The Host could hear his feet scampering down the hallway. The Host chuckled to himself and narrated what he was doing softly as he made himself some toast with butter. It would have been peanut butter but King had taken all of it. Once the toast popped up he heard feet running down the hallway and the smell of latex.

“I’ll save you!!” Silver Shepherd yelled and jumped for The Host but The Host stepped out of the way sending Silver to the floor. “Ow” he mumbled. The Host chuckled and put a hand out for him which he gladly took.

“You are very helpful Silver Shepherd, the toast could have got me.” The Host teased him. He took the toast and buttered it. As he took a bite out of it the Silver Shepherd sighed and whined.

“I just wanted to protect you!” The Host smiled at that and patted his arm. 

“And that you did my good sir. Now run off and save more lives.” He encouraged and Silver nodded and patted The Hosts head with his big gloves and ran off. The Host rolled his eyes but ate his buttered toast and drank his coffee with a big smile. He washed and put his dishes away before making his way back to his room to record. As he was leaving the room he smelled cologne and ran straight into Bim Trimmer. He fell back onto his butt with a soft thud.

“Oh, diddly darn! I’m so sorry Host! Here let me help you up!” He exclaimed sheepishly. The Host put out his hand and Bim helped him up. Once he was on his feet he chuckled narrating softly in his head. 

“It’s okay Bim, how are you?” he asked and fixed his jacket. Bim let out a laugh.

“I’m doing great! The show is going amazing and I get tons of popularity!” Bim exclaimed with joy. The Host nodded and laughed. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m doing good, thank you for asking Bim. I am heading back to my room so I wish you the best of luck with the show!” The Host said with a grin and patted the show hosts shoulder. The two said their goodbyes and parted ways. The Host made it to his room and sighed softly going in but smelling cotton candy and sugar. He smiled wide as he closed the door. 

“Good afternoon Wilford..” He said as he made his way over to his bed where the smell was the most noticeable. He sat down next to Wilford and laid his head on his shoulder. 

“Good afternoon..” Wilford said softly as he wrapped an arm around The Host and rubbed up and down The Hosts arm. Wilford started to shift and was now laying down with the Host on top of him curled up with his head in the crook of his neck. The pink mustached man played with The Host's hair softly and held him close with the other hand. The Host breathed softly into his neck and rested his hand on Wilford’s chest, right over his heart. The two were silent. No words were spoken, but many were spoken silently. The only sound that the host could hear well enough was his breathing, Wilford’s breathing. He was surrounded in the warm embrace and the smell of cotton candy, soon to be his favorite smell. 

The Host could also feel Wilford’s heartbeat quicken when he laid a soft kiss on his cheek.


	3. Second Things Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark leaves to wreak havoc on Mark. What will happen to The Host?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Major Writer's block and me just being a lazy ass. Hehe but anyway! Enjoy! <3

The next day Dark had to go wreak havoc on Mark, on Wilford was left in charge. Everything was going smoothly, except Wilford was so busy he didn’t see The Host was in a midst of panic.

“The Host frantically searches for something to do to ease his mind. He was frightened for the return of Dark. If anything was out of place, Dark would hurt him again.” The Host narrated to himself as he felt around to make sure everything was in order in Dark’s room. He was breathing heavily. Tears started to run down his face as he backed into a wall.

“The Host must continue to fix things… He must continue to…” He gasped out before he sank down to the floor and started to bawl. The Host sobbed and whimpered as he curled up into a ball. He started to scratch up and down his arms with his nails viscously. The blindfolded man trembled violently before his door swung open. He smelt cotton candy and a soft smile went to his face.

“Host?!?!” Wilford exclaimed and quickly ran towards him, scooping him up in his arms. “Holy shit are you okay?!” The Host just latched onto Wilford and cried into his shoulder. A sigh came from the pink mustached man and he held The Host close and tight like if he let go, The Host would disappear. They sat there for a bit, Wilford rocking The Host in his arms gently and then he started to softly hum. The blindfolded man smiled softly at this and began to calm down. Soon he was asleep in Wilford's arms. Said man picked him up and gently placed him in his bed and under the covers. A soft kiss was placed on The Hosts head before Wilford left the room and that was when Dark had returned.

“Shit he’s back!” King had exclaimed and ran off. Dark entered the room and everything was silent. Wilford went up to him carefully. 

“Everything was taken care of Dark, everything is in order and everyone behaved and was okay.” He told the other ego and Dark raised an eyebrow.

“Did Host clean up my room like I told him to?” Dark asked lowly and Wilford nodded. “I’ll go see for myself..” He growled and stalked off to his room. The pink mustached man quickly followed him and they went into his room together. Dark checked everything and nodded to Wilford. 

“See!? He did everything you said!” Wilford exclaimed and smiled weakly. 

“Yeah, he wasn't a total waste of space for once.” Dark chuckled and Wilford gasped at that.

“How dare you call him that! He is just as important as the rest of us!” Wilford gapped at Dark.

“He is nothing but a low life, he can’t do anything right or without help. He just needs to stay in his room and follow orders. He is-” Before Dark could continue, Wilford had slapped him. It was a bold move considering he and Dark are two powerful beings. Dark growled and cracked his neck before lunging at Wilford. The two fell to the ground and tried to get at one another. Dark landed a hit on Wilford’s face and Wilford landed a hit on Dark’s head. They kicked and punched at each other, Dark punched Wilford hard in the stomach sending Wilford tumbling back and gasping for air. Dark kicked him over onto the ground and snarled. 

“Don’t ever touch me like that again.” Dark kicked Wilford once more before exiting the room. Wilford moaned in pain and felt his face, his lip was bleeding. He winced and slowly started to get up. He groaned at the pain and made his way outside of Dark’s room and down to his own. He coughed and yelled.

“DOCTOR IPLIER!” He collapsed on his bed as soon as Dr.Iplier showed up.

“Oh dear! What had happened Wilford!?” he exclaimed while getting out things he would need for said man. Warfstache chuckled and laid back letting Dr.Iplier do his thing.

“Got into a fight with Dark..” Wilford said softly and the Doctor gasped and shook his head softly before continuing to fix up Wilford. After Dr.Iplier had fixed up Wilford he rubbed Wilford’s shoulder softly before leaving the room. Warfstache sat up slowly and sighed. He sat there for a bit, thinking about everything. What could he do to help The Host, What if he got everyone else to stand up to Dark and help The Host out? What if he had tried to protect The Host more cautiously? Many thoughts raced through his head, he loved The Host no doubt. He just did not know if he was in love yet. Warfstache was conflicted with his emotions and sighed softly running his free hand that was not bandaged up through his hair. Wilford fiddled with his mustache a bit before his door swung open and suddenly he was being hugged. The Host had heard from Dr.Iplier about how Wilford had got into a fight with Dark over himself and he needed to find Wilford. 

“Host? What are you doing up?” Will asked softly and hugged the host back and ran his fingers through the other's hair. The Host sniffled and whimpered.

“You fought Dark… For me...Why me?...” The Host whispered and held onto Wilford. Said man sighed deeply and squeezed the other male. 

“Because you mean everything to me…” Wilford whispered back, The Host gasped softly and leaned back a bit. 

“Do you mean that?” He asked in wonder. Wilford took The Host’s hands in his and squeezed then kissed each hand.

“Yes, Of course,” Wilford responded with a small chuckle. A blush formed itself on The Host’s cheeks and said man had a happy smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Willy…” The Host said and leaned his forehead against Wilfords. Said man chuckled and breathed deeply. 

“Of course darlin…” He whispered and kissed The Host’s nose. “Would you like to take a nap with me?” Wilford asked softly. The Host nodded rapidly and the two got comfortable in the bright pink and fluffy bed. The blindfolded man curled up onto Wilford’s chest and said man held him close and tight. Wilford closed his eyes with one thought on his mind before he fell asleep.

‘I will save him…’


	4. I'm The Master Of My Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner  
> School started and emotions suck. Blegh but here we go.  
> NSFW Warning!

Wilford had woken up the next day alone in his bed. He groggily looked around the room and as his eyes focused, he saw The Host in a corner of his room talking to himself. 

“Host?..” Wilford asked and as soon as his voice reached The Host had quickly made his way towards Wilford. Miraculously not tripping over anything. 

“Wilford can you please help me?…” The Host asked desperately in a hushed tone. The mustached man furrowed his brow in confusion and held The Host’s face in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Wilford questioned with slight fear something bad had happened while he slept. The Host breathed quickly and placed his hands over Wilfords. 

“Can you please be with me when I confront Dark?” he asked in a whisper. Wilford’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Really? Oh sweetie of course I will stand by you. Always.” he said happily and hugged The Host close and caressed his hair. The Host breathed a sigh of relief and held to Wilford’s back. The two were like that for a while before The Host pulled back and nodded softly.

“I’m ready…” He said in a confident voice. Wilford nodded in return and stood up, helping The Host up with him. The two made their way out the door and into the meeting room. The smell of roses and death was imminent in The Host’s nose, he breathed deeply clutching onto Wilford’s hand. Dark had gotten up from his seat now and walked to the couple. 

“What do you want you piece of shit?!” he growled at The Host. Said man grit his teeth then spoke in a loud and confident tone.

“I will no longer be subject to your abuse Darkiplier! I will stand high and proud against you and I will no longer obey you!” Dark was shocked at this and started to glitch in and out of reality with anger. More of the egos have showed up due to the commotion and had found their place behind The Host.

“Yeah Dark we won’t let you hurt the poor kid anymore!” Bim Trimmer exclaimed. Others cheered for The Host. Said man was shocked at this and smiled. He smirked and stood near dark. He then while narrating in his head made sure Dark could not avoid this. The Host pulled his fist back and punched Dark straight in face. Dark stumbled backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Reality was glitching intensely around the egos as Dark groaned. Then it stopped, Dark was quiet. Said man slowly got up. The Host squeezed Wilford’s hand tight and held his breath. Dark looked around at everyone then sighed softly.   
“I am sorry..” he said and swiftly moved past everyone and went into his room without a sound. Everyone was silent for a moment before The King Of The Squirrels started cheering. 

“Yeah Host!!” he yelled and then everyone joined in. The Host’s heart swelled with joy and he grabbed Wilford’s face and kissed him with passion. Wilford was still for a second before wrapping his arms around The Host’s waist and holding him close. Everyone cheered for this as well. 

“Get some!!!”

“Hell yeah Host!!”

“Get that Candy Bitch!” 

The two quickly pulled back and started giggling hysterically before hugging. Everyone surrounded them and hugged them as well.

“Group hug!!” Google yelled. Everyone laughed and in that moment. The Host felt joy, he was surrounded by the smell of his friends and his new lover. He giggled and blushed hard at the next statement.

“You guys go have fun, the rest of us are going to go get food.” Dr.Iplier said happily. As they were leaving the egos ruffled Wilford’s and The Host’s hair, slapped their backs and laughed. The Host was bright red and Wilford was giggling like a child given candy. Once everyone had left the area the two looked at each other. Wilford closed the space between them and smiled forehead to forehead. 

“Hey doll wanna make some magic happen?” he said his accent thick and heavy in his voice as he talked in a low whisper. The Host squeaked out a yes and yelped when Wilford picked him up. He then took The Host to his room and gently laid him on the bed. The smell of cotton candy filled the blind man’s nose and he smiled happily. “You are so beautiful…” Wilford softly said into The Host’s ear before gently licking at biting his ear. The Host gasped and clutched onto Wilford’s back as said man started to leave hickeys on his neck. Soft lips against his pale throat was marvelous, The smaller man was shaking in pleasure and letting out soft moans that the psycho above him relished in. 

“A-ah Wilford..” The blind man whimpered and tugged on said man’s shirt. The pink mustached man chuckled and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. He brought The Host’s hands up to his chest and chuckled at his flustered expression. 

“You like what you feel baby?” Wilford purred as The Host felt him up. Said man flushed darker and leaned forward and began to suck on Wilfords chest and made his way to each nipple. Giving each one loving attention. The psycho gasped and moaned lowly at the action and grabbed onto The Host’s hair. “Fuck..” he groaned. “I didn’t expect you to get like this darling” he purred. The blind man smiled and started to make his way downward. He reached the edge of Wilford’s pants and started to undo them. With a little help he managed to get them off of Wilford and he was breathing softly.

“Is this okay?” The Host asked softly. Wilford smiled and rubbed his head.

“Of course baby..” he purred and the blind man smiled as he started to kitten lick the head of Wilford’s cock. Moans rang throughout the room as Wilford was close to losing his cool. He growled as The Host tried to deepthroat him and hung onto his hair tightly. “Ugh fuck…” Wilford gently pulled The Host off of him and set him up so he was on all fours. The Host quivered as he heard a bottle opening. 

“O-oh..” he gasped as the psycho gently pressed a finger into him. The Host gently moaned as Wilford thrusted the finger then eventually added two more. By this time the blind man was moaning and grasping at the sheets due to how fast Wilford was going. After a couple more seconds of pure torture for The Host, Wilford gave in to his pleas and removed his fingers. He reached under the bed where he keeps the condoms and rolled one on himself. Wilford gently laid himself on The Host and planted kisses on his neck and sucked in a soft hickey.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” The mustached man whispered into his ear and the man beneath him nodded rapidly.

“Please Wilford..” he begged softly. Said man grinned wolfishly and slowly started to slip himself into The Host. Groans fell from two pairs of kiss bruised lips as Wilford bottomed out. The Host quivered and shook grasping at the sheets tightly. After a few moments he nodded softly. “Move p-please..” The psycho made a noise of confirmation and gripped the blind man's waist before pulling out with just the tip inside then slamming back into him. “A-ah!!” The Host yelled and panted out as Wilford started his bruising pace.

“Ugh fuck baby you’re so tight…” He purred and moaned at the tightness around his cock.

“S-so Full..” The Host gasped out and started to drool as Wilford nailed his prostate with every thrust and went deep inside of him. The sound of skin slapping skin and moans coming from both parties went out through the house. The smell of sweat, sex and cotton candy wafted to The Host and he was in even more bliss than before. 

“Mm you’re so tight around my cock… Agh you're sucking me in babe... Such a hungry cock slut..” The psycho moaned out and it went straight to the blind man’s cock. Wilford wrapped his hand around The Host’s cock and started to pump it as fast as he was thrusting into him. The Host screamed and came hard onto the bed beneath him not being able to take the pleasure any longer. The pressure was too much on Wilford’s cock and he came too hard into The Host with a loud groan. “Fuck!” The two panted hard. Wilford slowly pulled out and disposed of the condom, then leaned over and kissed The Host’s head. He chuckled and spooned said man. “You are so cute.. I love you Host..” When there was no response he leaned over and noticed The Host was asleep. He smirked and resumed cuddling him and fell fast asleep.


End file.
